A Silly Question
by Daltor
Summary: Rory asks the Doctor whats seems to be nothing but a silly question but turns out to lead to an adventure to find the truth behind all the commotion.


_Chapter 1_

"Doctor you heard about December 21 right?" Rory murmured. He looked at the Doctors too see what he was doing

"Speak up Rory, I can't hear you with all this noise!" The Doctor shouted from the other side of the consol.

Rory looks over to Amy who was on one of the rails listening to some music. He walks over to the Doctor and whispers in his ear. "I said have you heard of December 21?"

"Sure Rory I believe that it's on a Friday, that's if I'm not mistaken… which… I… am… not. Also that's 4 days from Christmas, my favorite human holiday!"

"So it has no importance? The date doesn't ring any bells?" Rory asks.

"Rory Pond! Everyday is important, some more boring than other but you can't make them into ugly ducklings!" The Doctor says giving him his best hurt face. He pushes more buttons and turns the monitor so that its facing him.

Rory brings up the internet on his phone and googles 'December 21', he hands the phone to the Doctor. The Doctor stares at the phone for a while scrolling down, occasionally scoffing and laughing. Rory turns red, he should have never asked the Doctor, how daft he was being, end of the world? Yeah right. He looks at the Doctor and tries to read his face but is interrupted for at that moment the Doctor hands him his phone back.

"Centurions, they were great warriors, fantastic! Well Rory I think its time to meet another set of great warriors, were off to the 10th century Mexico, the reign of the Mayans!" The Doctor gracefully pulls down a lever and the TARDIS hums into life.

Amy jumps off the rail runs towards the Doctor and lightly smacks him on the arm. "HEY! Where are we going? Why wasn't I informed?!"

"What was that for?! Go on look outside." He said while rubbing his arm.

Amy walks over to the door, as she walks she think about how unusual it is that she could open that door and be anywhere. She could open the door and find planets and suns staring at her or she could open it to the vast emptiness of space, the possibilities where endless. Amy gets too the door and feels Rory trotting behind her. She pulls the handle and sees a blue sky, Amy peeks out of the door and looks down to her surprise she notices there on top of a pyramid.

"Isn't it beautiful? It always amazes me to see the ingenuity of the human race, always building and erecting structures from the ground, the constant need to be in the sky." The Doctor says as he slides past them and heads out the door. He stops quickly looks down and notices that he parked the TARDIS on the very tippy top of the stepped pyramid, he jumps down to the nearest step and helps Amy down.

"Why are we here Doctor?" asks Amy when she gets down.

"Ask your husband! He picked out our destination today." the Doctor runs off going down the pyramid in swift jumps, Amy looks at Rory and back to the Doctor he's already at the bottom.

"Amy don't give me that look I know it was your turn to pick, all I did was ask the doctor something and next thing I know were here."

Amy ignores him, she isn't mad but takes a small pleasure in letting Rory think so. She goes down the steps and in a while she's at the bottom. She heads to the Doctor who is spinning in circles looking at the all the green and pyramids that surround them, Rory catches up and walks towards the two. Amy turns too him smiles and planets a light kiss on his cheek, the Doctor glances and turns away.

"So now what Doctor…why are we here?" Rory asks.

"Rory didn't you read the article you gave me? It clearly said that all the speculation came a result of the Mayan calendar ending!" "So here we are, were going to get the truth straight from the lips our Mayan friends!" The Doctor starts walking into the forest but is stopped abruptly when an arrow fly's towards his foot and lands directly in front of him on the ground. The trio look up and before them were several Mayans hiding in the forest, they gathered around them holding bows and wooden clubs.

"Well hello my name is the Doctor and these are my friends Amy and Rory, say hi you two."

"Hello…" Amy says nervously.

"Hi" Rory follows.

"How did you get here? Your skin is fair and light, you are not from here." said the Mayan closest to the three, his face showed a sort of tribal design and he was dressed in jewelry from his ears to his nose. "We will take you to our leader, he will decide what to do with you."

"No we wont be 'taken' anywhere until you put down your weapons, we are unarmed and we come here peacefully." says the Doctor with a commanding tone. He takes a step towards the Mayans and says " And what might your name be?"

The Mayan stares at him and tells his men to put down the weapons, he realizes that this man is smart. He shows signs of leadership and knowledge, he doesn't know whether this should make him relax or more nervous. In the end he decides that he can tell him his name. "My name is Nacon, I am in charge of our military, hunting things of that nature." "Follow us then, know that I will still keeping my eye on you three."


End file.
